1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a holder for displaying interchangeable sheets of material including display components which can be removably inserted into the holder for enabling a plurality of display options.
2. Background of the Related Art
When displaying information such as, for example, an advertising display, display holders are used to receive the advertising material therein. One requirement for these holders is that they must be able to firmly secure the material received within the holder. However, it is necessary to be able to quickly and easily change or replace the display material in the holder, for example when advertising material needs to be updated. It is also necessary to quickly and easily change the display/retaining area of the holder that may have been damaged during use or to alter the appearance of the display, e.g., the tint or color of the display area through which advertising material is viewed. Problems with known display holders are that it may be difficult to do this.
It is accordingly an aspect of the present disclosure to provide a holder suitable for displaying a sheet of material which overcomes the problems noted above.